


Some Animals Mate For Life

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ackbar x Mothma, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Champagne, Dogs, Drinking, Eloping, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, Food Porn, Foreplay, Illnesses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Licking, Old Age, Oral Sex, Pugs, Realization, Relationship Advice, Snark, Strawberries, Subterfuge, Surprise Party, Topping from the Bottom, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: After a traumatic rescue Hux accidentally asked Kylo to marry him the first time they had sex. That was two years ago and neither of them have mentioned it since. A difficult workplace encounter makes Hux realise that he really should bring it up again.The final instalment of 'Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog' - The Kylux Animal Welfare AU.





	Some Animals Mate For Life

“I don't want anyone to think we're neglecting her, but I suppose I can see why people might think that we were.” The elderly gentleman spoke in a booming voice that told of years of service at sea. It echoed oddly in this tall narrow retirement cottage so far inland. “She doesn't get walked nearly as often as she should, but my knees aren't what they were and with Missus Mothma in hospital…”

Hux smiled slightly at the quaint habit of the very old to call their spouses Mister or Missus. He wonder exactly how old this man was, but it was hard to say once someone got past eighty. Especially in this case. 

There's a commonly held belief that dog owners eventually come to look like their pets; never in all his career had Hux found a better example than Ackbar Mothma and his long-nose pug. In fact he found himself biting the inside of his cheek- followed by his tongue- just to keep from laughing when the huge, fished-eyed man introduced him to the incongruously named ‘Calamari’. 

The little tan pug stared up at him through watery eyes with the saddest look he'd ever seen on a dog’s face, while her owner watched him with almost the same expression.

“Does Mrs Mothma usually walk her?” Hux asked as he studied the dog’s overgrown claws and rather pendulous belly. She submitted to the inspection with the imperiousness that only tiny dogs and elderly women can properly achieve.

“Oh yes, a mile a day to the shop and back. But, well, she broke her hip so she might be in hospital for a little while yet.”

Hux glanced from the dog's paws to her owner, then let his gaze take in the rest of the room. 

He was never one to judge on appearances- some of the best cared for animals lived in less than ideal-looking surroundings- but there was an air of neglect to the house that made his heart sink. Thick dust on the furniture. The smell of unwashed bedding and forgotten washing up. Last years calendar still visible beyond the door to the kitchen. It didn't bode well.

“When was that?” He asked. “I don’t mean to give you the third degree but these claws don't look like they've touch any solid surface in months.”

Ackbar shrugged awkwardly, the movement of his shoulders stiff and arthritic. “Oh, it hasn't been all that long, during the last big snowfall, but she’ll be out soon.”

Now it was Hux’ turn to stare at the man and his dog with a sad expression. 

The last snow had been just before Christmas. It was almost Easter now. 

“Mr Mothma…” 

His thought was interrupted by a rap at the door. The noise was apparently pointless since the visitor didn't wait before he shouldered it opened with a curt “hello.”

The newcomer was improbably tall, impossibly thin, and wearing a black carer’s uniform so tight it looked like it had been painted on.

Hux narrowed his eyes at the rude intrusion, even if the uniform probably explained it. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, you must be from the First Order. Are you here to take Fishsticks away?” The man asked. His eyes had glittered as he said it, clearly intending the misnaming to be a joke, but it only seemed to make Mr Mothma more anxious.

“She doesn't need to be taken away!” The old man cried. “We're just waiting for Mon to get out of hospital and everything will be fine. Won't it, sweetie?”

How many people fully recovered from a hip replacement at that age? The Mothmas’ house was tall and thin- three flights of stairs at least from bedroom to kitchen. Mrs Mothma probably wasn’t coming back. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the nurse. He hated callouts like this. They were always framed as a welfare check or a request for advice, but really someone somewhere wanted the Order to dognap this man's pet to simplify his care. It happened so often now that they'd instituted a system to guarantee the welfare of older people's pets in the event of death or serious illness, but it still cost money. And unless there was a power of attorney then it still required the owner’s consent. Which right now the cowering old man didn't seem likely to give without a fight that Hux had no wish to start.

“Mr Ackbar we’ve been over this,” the carer enunciated with careful patronisation, “Mrs Mothma has to stay in the care home and you should be in there with her…”

“No Kae, I won't give her away to just anyone! You know what they do to dogs around here! That boy Rodinon went to prison for…”

Hux stepped between the two men in a sharp military movement that seemed to connect to some part of Ackbar’s hindbrain. Merchant Navy perhaps?

“There  _ are  _ care homes that will allow residents to keep their pets.” He began.

The nurse cut him off. “They don't have a space in one.”

“But once they're in the system they can apply to transfer. Granted it might take a month or two,” or five or six Hux added to himself. These things took time, but if this man needed to get back to his wife as a priority then the other details would have to wait for later. “If you’ll allow someone to foster… uh…”

“Calamari.” There was that twin bug-eyed stare again.

“Yeees, Calamari… if you let someone foster your dog in the meantime, someone from the Order perhaps, then you needn't worry, right?”

Ackbar stared at him for so long that Hux found himself blinking in a desperate attempt to get the old man to copy him. It made his eyes hurt just looking at that unmoving gaze.

“She doesn't like younguns like you, you all walk too fast for her.” He said eventually with a sniff. “Besides you’ll be at work all day.”

“I happen to know a man who's recovering from a spinal injury.” Hux said, reaching for his phone. “He doesn't walk fast, but does he need the encouragement to exercise regularly, and he lives with someone else's therapy dog already so… Calamari.. will have a friend to keep her company during the day.”

The nurse harrumphed and looked ready to push his charge into accepting. Hux had had enough. 

“Could you get Mr Mothma a cup of tea please, Kae wasn't it?”

“That's not my job.” 

Hux let his face go blank. “Do you need me to show you how to heat a kettle and take a hint?”

The nurse slouched away toward the kitchen, muttering under his breathe. “Don't you know how bad caffeine is for you? I know. I have a diploma. I'm not going to tell you though, you wouldn't even begin understand what I was telling you…”

“Thank goodness.” Ackbar said with feeling. 

Hux pursed his lips. Diplomacy stayed his tongue, he was probably already in trouble for snapping at the nurse. Pissing off other care agencies was always a bad idea. 

“Mr Mothma, will you let me call my colleague? He isn’t working today so he should be able to come round to meet…” He couldn’t say it, it was a stupid name, “... your dog, and you can decide if you think he’s suitable for her.”

“If I don’t like him you’ll listen to me? This isn’t a trap?”

“No, Sir, it isn’t a trap. If you say no we’ll look at other options.”

Ackbar sat on the sofa while Hux made his call. Calamari sat in his lap and the two of them tracked him with only their eyes as he paced around the living room during his call. It was more than a little disconcerting.

Tea was delivered with a distinct lack of grace just as Hux was hanging up. The tray clattered onto the table, sloshing drinks from cups and making the dog bark with fright. Kae left again without a word. Somehow the man had managed to make tea as weak as dishwater and yet it still had the teabag in it. 

Hux took a sip.

It  _ was _ dishwater. Delightful.

He turned, hoping to see a pot plant he might be able to surreptitiously spit into, but found himself looking at a black and white wedding photograph instead. 

Ackbar was easily recognisable in- Hux had been right- a merchant navy uniform. His bride was wearing quite possibly the most 1970s wedding dress Hux had ever seen. There was a cloak and bell sleeves and enough heavy jewellery to kill a man. They looked happy.

“Is this Mrs Mothma?” Hux asked, hoping to fill the time with polite conversation. It wasn’t his forte but he found the elderly usually liked to talk about the past.

“Yup. Married her a month after we met. Didn’t get to live with her for two years after that - work - but we never regretted it. Best thing that ever happened to me. This is the first time we’ve been apart for over twenty years... Sapphire wedding anniversary in June. That’s 45 years,” He clarified at Hux’ blank look. “You're not married, are you?”

“No.”

“Not found the right woman? Or are you being all modern and ‘living in sin’ as the idiots call it?”

Hux felt his lips twist and tried to control it. He hated having these conversations at work. He never knew how people would react and an already difficult task could go south in an instant. He didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought of him, he just wanted to do his goddamn job…

“Not found the right man then?”

Hux blinked.

Across the room Calamari barked as Ackbar laughed. “Sorry, lad, I shouldn’t have assumed. I had a boy, years before I ever met Mon. Kado Oquoné. Died at the Suez Canal. Good man. Would probably have married him too if I could. So, still looking?”

“No,” Hux replied without really thinking, surprised into an unusual level of honesty, “I found the right man two years ago.”

“You should ask him to marry you then.” Ackbar nodded wisely. “You never know what’ll happen.”

“I did, two years ago.” Hux had forgotten that. Or rather he’d worried and fretted about it for weeks, convinced that Kylo would realise they’d made a mistake. But time and familiarity had faded the concern to a dull ache that Hux rarely even noticed any more.

“If he said no then he’s not the right man.”

“Oh he said yes, I’m the one who isn’t right.”

Suddenly a ball of orange and white hyperactivity hit him in the knees. Much to Hux’ relief it derailed the conversation entirely.

“I thought you were going to remove the dog, not increase the dog quotient by 100%.” The nurse said, leading two more men into the room. “Since I appear to be your butler now, here are your guests. I have no idea who they are, perhaps they are here to rob us.”

“Mr Mothma,” Hux said against a barrage of slobbery dog kisses as he tried unsuccessfully to hand BB8 back to their owner, “This is Poe Dameron and this is his husband Finn, the colleague I was telling you about. Gentlemen, this is Ackbar Mothma and his dog,” he sighed, “Calamari.”

“Oh so you boys are married?” Ackbar asked cheerfully, “Well, you should tell young Armitage here to hurry up and marry too,” he continued when they both nodded.

Perhaps the conversation had not been quite as derailed as he might have hoped. 

“I didn’t even know you  _ had _ a first name,” Finn smiled mischievously, “isn’t Armitage a brand of…”

“Yes, thank you.” Hux cut him off. He could feel a headache brewing. 

* * *

He sat in the van with his head on the steering wheel and listened to the happy sounds of Finn and Poe loading their dog and its new friend into their car.

Ackbar was right. Anything could happen. Finn had been in a coma for weeks and had nearly lost the use of his legs. In their line of work it’d just take the wrong animal or the wrong owner or the wrong conditions during a rescue and…

He cut off the thought when bile started to rise in his throat.

He  _ had  _ asked. He hadn’t meant to do it but he had meant what he’d said. Kylo  _ had _ said yes. 

Then Hux had done nothing about it.

He sighed. 

The phone rang.

“Hux? It’s Mitaka…”

He sighed again, with much more feeling.

* * *

It had been a productive day for once. All of his jobs had ended in a positive outcome. No one had sworn at him; nothing had died; his uniform was roughly the same colour it had been when he set off this morning. The requirements for success were small in a job like this, but he found that he liked it.

To celebrate he’d ordered a stack of pizzas and left the Knights in the kitchen with most of them. That should keep them quiet and hopefully on his good side for a while. 

Kylo was lounging on their bed as expected, reading recipe blogs, which was less expected. Although his laptop was open on his chest and his jeans were unbuttoned his boxers were still in their proper place. Hux wasn’t sure if he’d interrupted a pre- or post-session browse.

“Oh my god, fooooood,” Kylo moaned when he finally looked up and spotted the boxes in Hux’ hands, “I love you so much.”

“If you were hungry you could have just gotten food yourself, rather than scrolling through cake pictures on tumblr,” Hux said. He held the boxes up over his head.

He’d rarely seen Kylo move as fast but he went from horizontal to sitting up so quickly that Hux didn’t realise he’d moved until solid arms wrapped around his middle. He couldn’t help smiling when Kylo whined against his chest. Arms were joined by legs that hooked together behind his knees.

“If you pull me over the pizza will go on the floor.”

“We both know I’m not above eating floor pizza.”

“Fine,” Hux rolled his eyes and dropped the boxes onto the sheets, “you can share my pizza.”

“You were not going to eat two entire pizzas.” Kylo said. “This one even has olives on it, you hate olives. This is clearly my pizza.”

“Or maybe it’s the dog’s pizza.” 

Kylo just stared him down as he folded two slices together into a sandwich and shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

“Disgusting.”

“You love me.”

Hux hummed and turned away, using the cover of taking off his uniform to hide his nerves.

“Kylo,” he said as he pulled his undershirt over his head, “do you remember our first time?”

“If you wanted a reenactment you should have asked  _ before _ you gave me pizza…”

“I’m being serious,” he said patiently, “I meant, what I said… after?”

There was a silence but Hux wasn’t sure whether thinking or chewing were occupying Kylo’s thoughts.

“You mean when you said we should get married and I agreed even though you were apparently talking to yourself?” Kylo’s voice was level and completely unreadable. Hux didn’t like it but he kept his back turned. 

“Yes.”

“And then you never mentioned it again.”

“I'm mentioning now, you arse.” Hux sniped back, throwing his socks towards the laundry basket.

“If this is a do over proposal it isn't going well.”

Hux snapped. “Fuck you.”

He turned around to find Kylo grinning at him. A massive hand reached out a dragged him forward by the belt to stand between Kylo’s knees.

“Well I would but for some reason you still have your trousers on.” Kylo teased. He ran one hand down Hux’ side to squeeze his hip, but didn't take the gesture any further. 

“Kylo, I really am trying to be serious. I want to marry you. Sooner rather than later. I had an encounter today that made me realise- waiting out of fear gains us nothing…”

“Fear? What do you have to be afraid of? I’ve… Hux, I've never hurt you…” Kylo sounded distraught. 

The bed creaked when he leant back, his eyes fixed on his hands as if he were checking for blood or some other record of whatever Hux was trying to suggest.

“No.” Hux sighed and took hold of a hand in an attempt at reassurance. “I guess I've just been waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“What?”

Hux shook his head. “It's stupid. I've been letting my past colour my future. Like a complete arsehole.”

Kylo just stared at him in confusion.

“Despite everything you've said and done, part of me has been waiting for you to wake up and realise that the difference in sex drives is intolerable.”

“And when have I  _ ever _ given you a reason…”

“Never.” Hux smiled ruefully. “I told you it was stupid.”

“You really are an absolute prick.” Kylo said with feeling. “But you're mine. So I guess I'd better marry you before you get any more stupid ideas into your head. Weddings take forever to plan and who knows what you'll think of next. You'll probably decide your ass is too small and cute for me or something.”

To emphasis his point, Kylo grabbed the ass in question and tugged Hux down to sit across his thighs. It was like sitting on a boulder. At least the kisses he pressed to Hux’ stubble fuzzed jaw were soft and gentle.

“Urgh,” Kylo continued eventually, “are we going to have to do all that Pinterest-guestlist-doilies-and-suits bullshit?!”

Hux tried not to sneer but the expression was so familiar to his face that it crept in slowly from the edges anyway. “I don't think that's strictly mandatory. I fucking hope not.”

“Can someone even  _ have  _ six bestpeople?” Kylo mused. “It's not like I can choose between the Knights. Hell, how can they all be there? I don't think I can remember a time all of us were off site for more than half an hour. Can we get married here? Oh god. It's been about ninety seconds and I’m already tired of wedding planning.”

Hux hummed his agreement. “Do you  _ really _ want to wrangle your parents? Both of them in the same place at the same time? I mean I've never even met your father, and speaking of fathers…” He shuddered. 

“This is far too stressful. I think your original idea was better.”

“What?”

“Lets just go reenact our first time instead.”

“That was not my ide… argh!” Hux shrieked just a little when Kylo stood up, carrying him bridal style like the cover of some cheap romance novel.  

Of course he’d never admit it but there was something nice in being carried like this.

He folded into the heat of Kylo’s chest as the man stepped towards the shower. They were almost of a height but Hux was feeling small today. His posture was worn down by a long shift. He was tired and emotional- there was nothing he wanted more in this world than for Kylo to shut it all out for him.

“We should elope. Just get in the van and drive to Gretna.” Kylo suggested, referencing the Scottish town famous for so many historic runaway marriages. “Spontaneous, romantic,  _ and  _ forgivable. No one ever complains about whirlwind weddings.”

The reply was muffled as Hux let his face settle into the dip between Kylo’s plush pecs. “You have to give 28 days notice. I checked.”

“Vegas?”

Kylo giggled when Hux shook his head, inadvertently motorboating him. 

“Even if we could afford it,” Hux said through his own laughter, “which we can't, it's still 28 days.”

“There's no romance in the universe any more.”

“Hmmm… still…”

“What?”

“Well,” Hux begin slowly, “you didn't know about the time limits, and I had to look it up so…”

* * *

The view beyond the dozing pile of cats on the windowsill was of a grey dull morning. Typical. Their first two days off together in three months and the weather was rubbish. Just like the rest of the morning, apparently.

Hux had woken alone in a cold bed only to find that Kylo had been called away on a  _ vulture  _ hunt of all things. 

According to Romon the bird was well known to the REN Centre- a clever little shit that loved to flee its handler and wander off in search of bacon. Kylo was supposedly one of the few people the bird would come to once it had gotten into one of these moods, and so he'd left the house at 5am in a taxi.

The Knights gave him a collective look of pity as Romon explained over breakfast.  _ They  _ never woke up alone. The six of them shared one massive caesar-size bed. Of course, they rarely slept all together at once unless Kylo had the night shift, but still, there was usually at least three of them in it at a time. On mornings like this Hux had to admit he was a little jealous.

“Well,” he said, grabbing the last slice of toast from the rack, “if I’m going to spend my morning alone I might as well go for a drive.”

They watched him go without a word. 

* * *

Nearly three hours of following an obscure wandering route through the Pennine Hills had soothed his soul. The stress of work unspooled behind him with every mile of winding road that passed beneath his tires and by the time he hit the M6 motorway he was feeling almost zen like. Even the terrible driving of everyone else on the road couldn’t spoil his mood.

Gretna Green train station was underwhelming to say the least. Given how famous this town was it was strange that the station was just a pedestrian footbridge and two glass shelters to protect the passengers from the rain. He’d been expecting something, well, gaudier. But it did have one advantage over every other location in the country.

“Fancy meeting you here,” a voice behind him drawled deep and low and utterly perfect.

“Mmm… what a surprise,” Hux hummed in agreement. 

Kylo fell into step beside him. His fingers seemed to slip between Hux’ own without a thought. Hux felt his lips twitch upward as their hands touched. 

“Everyone bought it then?” Kylo asked around the half a doughnut he was shoving into his mouth. 

“Yes, the Knights feel sorry for me, I think they think I’ve gone out to mope.” Hux said, finally letting the smile break across his face. “I, uh, sorted out a witness as well. Rather than relying on just the traditional pub volunteers. I hope you don't mind?”

“No, that's fine, I did the same. Well, I emailed an old friend living in Edinburgh too.” Kylo clarified when Hux raised a quizzical eyebrow. “So I guess we don’t need any volunteers.” He had to half shout the last over the noise of an incoming train engine. 

They stepped back to let the passengers disembark, each of them using their superior height to scan the crowd.

“Armitage! There you are, boy!” Even without the shouting the West-Indian accent stood out among the Scottish voices all around them. It seemed to haul Hux up into something like his old military attention without any conscious instructions from brain. Surprisingly it did almost the same to the man at his side. “And Kylo Ren! Look at you! Just look at you, so big and strong now.”

Hux eyed his fiancé to find him blushing and staring at his feet. 

“...‘lo Ms Sloane,” Kylo murmured as the sturdy old woman wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Well now, Armitage, I can see why you're marrying him.”

“Rae!” Kylo groaned in horror just as Hux said “muuuum” in a wheedling tone and suddenly both men were staring at one another. 

“... ‘Mum’?”

“Uh, it's a bit complicated,” Hux said sheepishly. “This is my stepmum’s wife, Rae Sloane. She was the driving force behind the First Order, back in the Eighties.”

“And I got  _ you _ away from Snoke, and here the pair of you are- eloping.” Rae grinned up at them both. “Brendol is going to have a heart attack! Do promise you'll film his reaction, Armitage dear.”

Folding in the middle Kylo brought his head down to Rae’s level and awkwardly kissed her cheek.

“See? This one has manners.” She said. “You could at least give me a hug.”

“You call it a hug, I call it a surreptitious way to check my weight,” Hux grumbled, though he moved to hug her anyway. 

“I don’t need to check your weight- I can see your ribs through your shirt, boy.”

“Ben!!” 

Hux saw Kylo go very still at the loud American voice but decided it would be better if he didn’t react. If this was Kylo’s witness then he’d let Kylo take the lead in dealing with him. 

The elderly man that approached them was wearing his coat like a… no, on closer inspection that actually  _ was _ a cape. Given some of the things Kylo’s Knights liked to wear it wasn’t all that surprising. 

“Ben?”

Kylo was staring over the man's greying head with a blank expression. 

“Kylo?” The man said with a melodramatic eyeroll.

Immediately Kylo looked at the newcomer and smiled politely. “Hello, Lando, how are you?”

“You’re as bad as your father, you know. Or your mother. They’re both stubborn assholes too.”

“Great talk.” Kylo said flatly. He looked away again.

Lando slapped Kylo on the back, then winced and shook his hand. “Ouch, okay, that’s all you. You know I’m just teasing my favourite faux nephew.”

“Your only faux nephew.”

“Eh, if you were bad enough I’d go and adopt someone else as an honorary nephew, just to make a point.” 

Hux snorted and got a grin from the old man. 

“This guy gets it.”

“I do.” Hux conceded. “But I’m still going to marry him.” 

There was a pause while Lando sized him up. Hux wondered what Kylo had told the man about him, if Kylo had told him anything at all.

Finally he turned back to Kylo. “How do you Solo men always end up with the beautiful angry ones?” 

Hux blushed despite himself. 

“It’s because we’ve got huge…” Kylo began.

“Please stop talking!” 

* * *

The hour that followed was one of the strangest of Hux’ life.

It was odd to be in a village that seemed to exist for little other reason than weddings. The route they’d walked from the station only passed by one venue but there seemed to be bridesmaids in horrible dresses running around everywhere, and more ribbon bedecked classic cars than Hux had seen in the last thirty years combined. 

When they turned the corner at the Anvil Hall they could just see into the grounds where a wedding party was posing for photographs. There had to be at least a hundred people glittering in the weak sunlight, chatting and sipping champagne. It was a brilliant display of frothy dresses, brightly coloured kilts, and confetti.

Hux couldn’t help glancing at Kylo. 

They’d agreed on just nice shirts and dress trousers. Two witnesses. They didn’t have flowers or confetti. They didn’t even have ties. Hux was almost certain Kylo had just polished his combat boots rather than trying to find formal shoes that would fit him. 

They’d spent two hundred pounds on the ceremony and barely half that on the rings they’d rarely be able to wear because of their jobs. 

Suddenly it didn't seem like enough.

“Kylo, is this really what you want?” He asked quietly.

Kylo looked at him surprised. “Marrying the love of my life?”

“I don't mean that, I mean…”

“You don't suddenly want a fancy wedding do you?”

Hux thought for a moment. “No. Do you?”

“Hell no.”

* * *

Like some terrible romantic cliche, the sun managed to break through the clouds for just long enough to stream through the huge circular window of the wedding suite and illuminate the twin Art Deco style chairs they sat in for the ceremony.

It made his hair and the rings and the unshed tears in Kylo’s eyes glitter and shimmer beautifully.

Hux half wished they’d hired a photographer. A selfie posted to Snapchat would have to do instead. 

* * *

Back at the REN Centre Romon held up their phone with the screen facing outwards.

The others paid up without complaint- they had been foolish to bet on it at all.

* * *

Hux knew he’d picked the best possible person to stand witness when Rae slipped a thousand pounds into his pocket and hauled Lando away to “toast the newlyweds from a distance most appropriate for a wedding night”.

It was only 4pm, but the privacy was very much appreciated. 

Lando had turned out to know Kylo a lot less than either of them had realised. Fond childhood memories had gone a long way, but there had been too many changes in the time since then, too much drama that Lando didn’t know about and Kylo didn’t want to recount. 

But they appreciated him being there, and the promise from both of them that they wouldn’t tell any of their parents before they got the chance to do so. Hux thought 2020 might be an auspicious year to contact his father again. 

They bickered good naturedly about it as Hux led them back to the car. 

Although the marriage ceremony had been held here in Scotland they’d given public notice at their local registry office a month ago. The registry office was in the same building as the local government- including Leia’s constituency office. There was a good chance she already knew. 

The Knights knew, and they could never keep gossip to themselves. So in all likelihood the First Order staff knew, or would know soon. 

“It isn't that I don't want to tell  _ anyone _ ,” Hux said, his fingertips tracing Kylo’s new wedding ring while they walked, “I want  _ everyone _ to know. I just have no interest in actually physically calling my father.” 

“Well, I can't argue with you on that point.” Kylo sighed. 

He stopped and tipped his head back toward the sky. The wind ruffled his hair into ever wilder shapes until he looked like some kind of storm god with his eyes closed to meditate on his powers. 

Dark clouds were building on the horizon but the sun kept on peeking through. It chose this precise moment- when Kylo was standing under the train station sign, with his left hand scraping through his hair so his ring shone amongst dark locks like lost pirate treasure- to paint him in shades of gold and bronze. He looked like renaissance painting. 

Hux couldn't help but take a picture. He might have been subtle about it too, if he'd set his phone to silent. Instead the shutter sound effect gave him away immediately.

“What?” Kylo frowned at him, removing any chance at a second photograph. 

“The lighting was perfect,” Hux said. He offered up the phone so Kylo could see.

“Hmmm… you’re right. I have an idea.” Kylo mused and pulled his new husband closer. “Come here…”

* * *

Thanisson carefully arranged the bag of Doritos on his desk, next to his keyboard.

He’d seen this idea in an anime, and he couldn’t see any reason why it wouldn’t work. 

Screw Phasma (not literally, he’d die) and her stupid mobile phone ban. They’d never affected  _ his  _ productivity so he didn’t see why he should give his up. He just needed not to get caught. As simple as that. And this would definitely work. Open the packet, hide the phone inside, browse at his leisure. Easy.

Thirty minutes later he tried to subtly scroll through Facebook and gave himself away by saying ‘holy shit they eloped!’ in the middle of a call. It might not have been so bad if the caller hadn’t been Chief Welfare Officer Thrawn.  

He never did get the Dorito dust out of the headphone socket either. 

* * *

“You don’t think it’s a bit… garish?” Hux tried to reason. He’d had his hand out for his phone for the last five minutes but it didn’t look like he was ever getting it back.

“Nope.”

“Kylo, that’s not just a kiss, you can see our tongues!”

“Yup.”  

“What will people think?”

“That we’re married? That we’re in love? That we’re hot as hell?” Kylo shoved his hands, and thus Hux’ phone, deep into his trouser pockets and shrugged. “I don’t give a fuck.”

“I’m going to get in trouble at work.” Hux said without conviction. 

“No you won’t.”

Hux copied Kylo’s posture. Even the shrug was the same. “You’re probably right, come on.” He said as he brushed past him.

“The car park is that way.”

He was already walking up the road. “Why pay for public parking when the hotel has free guest parking.”

There was a pause as Kylo blinked and watched Hux getting further away. “Wait, what hotel?”

* * *

The four poster bed in a luxury suite was a welcome replacement for the hours long drive home and the cramped attic bedroom that Kylo had expected at the end his wedding day.

The hand in the middle of his chest pushing him back onto the bed was a surprise. 

The bowl of strawberries and cream had been merely a curiosity until…

The lap full of Hux, grinning and tugging at his shirt like Kylo was the Christmas present he’d always wanted and never gotten. 

Somehow things suddenly made sense.

* * *

“Did you really think we were going straight home?” Hux asked while he fought to pull Kylo’s shirt tails out his trousers.

Kylo automatically moved to help, his large hands hot and very welcome where Hux was resting his hips over Kylo’s belt buckle. “It’s what we talked about.”

“Because you didn’t want me to feel pressured by ‘wedding night expectations’.” Hux said matter of factly. “Well, I don’t feel pressured.”

“You must have booked this in advance though.”

“We buy condoms in advance, it doesn’t mean we have to use them.” 

“You be amazed how many people don’t necessarily get that.” Kylo laughed as the buckle finally popped open and Hux managed to expose his belly at last. 

He sighed as Kylo’s thumbs deliberately brushed the front of his trousers. “People are stupid, let’s not talk about people.”

Slim steady fingers worked up the line of small buttons towards Kylo’s throat, gently brushing the sliver of muscular chest that was gradually revealed. 

“Do you feel pressured?” Hux continued once he reached the collar. He’d leant forward as if to kiss him but had paused millimetres from his lips.

“Pressured? No. Delighted? Absolutely.”

Plush lips twitched once, then Hux was kissing him. 

Small rolling tongueless kisses that seemed to massage his lips and draw him upward. It took him longer than it should have but Kylo finally caught on. He tensed his abs to pull himself up - both to show off and let Hux free him of his shirt. 

Kylo returned his hands to Hux’ thighs, kneading firmly but slowly at the sinewy muscles, watching for any sign that his touches were uncomfortable or unwanted. 

No sign came. Hux made quick work of his own shirt and wriggled back along Kylo’s lap with a little more force than strictly necessary. He only broke the kiss when he absolutely had to, when his fingers were hooked into the waistband of Kylo’s trousers and he couldn’t possibly pull them off without dismounting.

It was an awkward strain for Kylo to watch him slide down his legs and climb off the bed entirely but Kylo did his best. He raised his hips to make things easier, shoving his underwear down as well so that Hux only needed a single movement to strip him bare.

Hux grinned at him approvingly. A gesture sent him shuffling up the mattress towards the pillows while Hux kicked off his clothes into an uncharacteristic heap on the floor. Things were going to get wrinkled but seemed that Hux didn’t care.

It should not have been possible to look quite so elegant with a jutting erection crowned with brilliant ginger pubic hair, but somehow Hux managed it. He drifted nonchalantly around the bed to retrieve the food and a bottle of champagne Kylo hadn’t noticed before. There were no glasses.

The firm hand returned to push Kylo flat again whilst Hux knelt at his side. He shivered as the cold crystal bowl of strawberries was placed on his chest but opened his mouth obediently when Hux offered him one.

The second strawberry was used to paint cream across his nipples, a sensation that made him giggle, then outright laugh, when Hux licked the mess away with ostentatious sweeps of his tongue. The third ran a line down his solar plexus before being placed delicately to rest in the hollow of his naval. 

He opened his mouth to comment but Hux just winked at him. His dipped his head to eat it and licked another sticky line down to the smoothly waxed root of Kylo’s cock. Anything Kylo had intended to say turned into a whine. 

Kylo reached down, intending to catch the strands falling loose for Hux’ usual rigid hairstyle, but instead he encountered Hux’ hips when he finally moved to sit across his thighs again. 

They both sighed as warm bare flesh settled together like some puzzle they’d spent years perfecting. 

With slightly clumsy fingers Kylo offered Hux another strawberry, then surged up to steal it back, the bowl rescued just in time to prevent deliciously ruined sheets. 

Hux hummed and moaned around Kylo’s tongue, his free hand quickly snaking around to clutch at wide, strong shoulders. The grip was almost enough to bruise but Kylo couldn't find it in himself to care. Right now if Hux had proposed to cover him head to toe in love bites- he would probably have agreed to it. 

It was Hux that pulled back first, the bottle raised in salute for a moment before he took a swig and offered it across to Kylo. Who deliberately spilled it across his own chest before placing the bottle safely with the strawberries and pulling Hux gently into a sticky embrace. 

He groaned when Hux took the unsubtle hint and licked his way across dewy pecs. Kylo had never liked the taste of champagne, but the icy bubbles felt fantastic as they flowed down his skin.

Kylo was so engrossed in the sensation he didn’t even notice Hux leaning further to one side to retrieve the lube he’d hidden in the sheets earlier. In fact the first he knew of it was when cool droplets splashed down from Hux’ fingers onto his cock.

Hux looked up at his surprised gasp and smiled shakily. His eyes flickered shut, the almost translucent lashes sparkling as he shuddered and eased the first finger into himself. 

How long Hux took to work his way up to the very necessary four fingers Kylo couldn’t have said. He sat very still, his hands resting gently on Hux’ hips and watched the flow of expressions across his husband’s face.

The ever present lines of tension eased so gradually that anyone else might not have realised Hux was even relaxing, but Kylo could see it. That softness of pleasure spread slowly across his features to blur his sharp edges was like the storm that had been building outside. A promise of more.

Hux opened his eyes and held his gaze as he slipped his fingers free with an quiet but obscene little sound.

That, and single lube slick pump of his cock, was only warning Kylo got before Hux mounted him.

Kylo moaned low and let his own eyelids flutter closed as tight heat sank down around him in a single twitching push.

Without much conscious thought his hands slide up from Hux’ thighs to his narrow back in a tight embrace. 

Hux didn’t move. At all. 

He wasn’t even breathing right. 

Kylo opened his eyes to peer at his husband in concern. Hux was rigid but faintly smiling and blinking hard. 

Again Kylo tried to say something only to be cut off, thought this time it was with a gentle kiss and the featherlight touch of a hand on his arm.

They sat in complete stillness for uncountable minutes, the only movement their breathing and the tiny flexes around Kylo’s cock as Hux accustomed himself to the intrusion. 

This was just another piece of their puzzle. Although they'd never done it this way before- Hux had never taken the lead so completely before- it was clear that it meant a lot to him, and Kylo must trust him to know his mind. Only Hux knew what he was feeling. Kylo might know the shape of his limits but the details changed. 

They'd grown together, the two of them, a slow comfortable beginning that had allowed them the framework for more. In two years they'd had sex fewer than a hundred times and penetration had been even rarer- but they knew one another and it was always good because they listened. Even if they weren't speaking.

When Hux started moving it wasn't the ostentatious passionate riding that Kylo might have expected given the dramatic foreplay. It was an achingly slow roll of the hips, barely lifting from Kylo's cock at all like Hux didn't want to break even a millimetre of skin-to-skin contact. Maybe he didn't. 

It felt wonderful anyway, and that was all that mattered. 

Sitting up with his legs stretched out didn't give Kylo much leverage to thrust up, but that seemed like Hux’ intention. When he tried to flex in time with Hux’ hips a hand moved to his back to keep still him.

Somehow the lack of control added to the thrill and made him more aware of their bodies. The jagged sounds of Hux’ breathing as he slowly increased the speed; the nails scraping rhythmically over his shoulders; the wet lube cool on his balls and warm between their thighs; the gentle twitch of Hux’ cock as it edged back towards a proper erection.

Hux was ignoring it and Kylo knew enough to ignore it too. Precome was beginning to leak across his belly, that was enough to tell him Hux was enjoying himself. 

They weren't looking at each other, even though they were face to face with their eyes wide open. Instead they each stared across the other's shoulder, though Kylo didn't realise why until he shifted enough to make Hux meet his eyes.

Hux simultaneously looked like he was seconds from crying and having some kind of religious experience. He was looking at Kylo with such adoration that it actually hurt. 

Kylo worked every day to be a better man. He had consciously done so ever since he'd opened the REN Centre and vowed to be more than Snoke had made him. But now that they'd made eye contact Hux was looking at him like he was a god made manifest. It was too much.

He felt his expression crumple under the weight of Hux’ adoration and folded forward to hide his face against Hux’ shoulder.

He didn't deserve all this, had never deserved any of it. 

The hand on his back rubbed circles up his spine until it sank into his hair. Hux scratched soothingly at his scalp and turned the movement of his hips into a full body rocking motion. Calming him. Hux always knew how to calm him. 

The brief doubts faded as Hux pressed soft kisses to his neck and their breathing synchronised again. Whether he deserved it or not, it was his. He wouldn't let it go. 

Kylo tightened his arms again, to signal his thanks and the settling of his emotions, and felt Hux smile against his neck.

The hand in his hair tightened and pulled him back enough to meet his eyes for a moment before Hux kissed him hard and  _ shoved.  _

He was on his back before he could think to release his arms, which meant Hux had tumbled down with him. A breathy laugh and another kiss, then Hux was pushing himself upright.

Hux paused for a moment- his eyes closed in concentration, his tongue worrying at his lips and the muscles of his belly working just a little- and then, he moved. Kylo grabbed at his skinny hips as Hux lifted almost entirely off his cock, held it, grinned and dropped.

Kylo clenched his teeth to stifle his shout but that seemed to make Hux grin wider and his hips work harder.

He rode him firm and fast, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on Kylo’s firm chest and abs. He flushed red almost immediately, unused to the intrusion and the effort. Trembling thighs, sweat beaded chest, ruined hair- he was beautiful.

The surprise of it had Kylo’s orgasm coiling at the base of his spine just as much as the warm friction around his cock and the sight of the gorgeous man impaling himself on it over and over. He tried to slow Hux’ movements and make it last, but Hux clenched around him. He could barely resist.

Suddenly Hux reached behind himself and gently tugged Kylo’s balls, in the just the right way that Kylo liked to do when he masturbated. It was too much.

Kylo folded up as he came, his forehead pressed to Hux’ sternum while his arms held the thinner man firmly down on his cock. Hux moaned and sighed and petted fitfully at Kylo’s hair as he was filled. 

They stayed like that, panting and gasping, until Kylo’s back couldn't hold him up so awkwardly any more. 

He fell back and his softening cock slipped free, bringing a splatter of cum in its wake. Hux groaned obscenely at the noise, a sound so uncharacteristic it made Kylo focus on him through the post orgasmic haze.

Hux knelt over him, his eyes shining brightly and a pleased grin on his face. He shuffled forward gracelessly, the breadth of Kylo’s chest a challenge to exhausted thighs. 

Kylo watched him, fascinated and a little confused. Hux looked wrecked, sweat mingling with the cum slipping down his thighs and the steady drops of precome that trailed down his cock. Kylo couldn't stop looking at it- so pink and proud and oh so tempting.

A thumb pressed against his chin and lower lip. 

Oh.

He opened his mouth wide, his tongue laving across the head of Hux’ cock as he pushed his hips forward.

Hux fought to keep his eyes open but they never did this. Kylo could count the times he’d had his mouth on him on the fingers of one hand. It was overwhelming and letting it go on for too long would get to be too much. 

On the second shallow thrust into his mouth Kylo slipped one hand around Hux’ hip and pushed into that loose cumslick hole. 

With a grateful gasp Hux pressed back, fucking himself on Kylo’s fingers. 

It took very little before he came fitfully across Kylo’s kiss swollen lips.

For his part Kylo worked his fingertips over his prostate to milk as much cum from him as he could. They didn’t do this often- he had to make the most of it.

“Gorgeous.” Hux sighed when the last spurt splashed across Kylo’s cheek.

He stared down with a half stunned expression as Kylo licked himself clean.

“Not so bad yourself, husband,” Kylo replied.

Hux just smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“If you say so, husband.”

* * *

They took their time getting home.

With an entire day at leisure they chose to following a winding route through lakes and hills that let them bask in magnificent views and some of the best driving in the country. 

They stopped often, ostensibly to switch seats so they could both enjoy the roads but mostly as an excuse to cuddle and makeout in picturesque places. Photos of which Kylo then posted online whether Hux wanted him to or not. 

But really, how could he resist the temptation to show off? He’d never resisted it before in his life, Hux thought with a halfhearted mental eye roll, so why would he start now?

They took their time, and the long route home, and stopped for trashy pub food, and yet more selfies...

So it was really quite late when they finally pulled into the driveway of the REN Centre, where they almost ran over the inebriated form of one Dopheld Mitaka. 

For some reason he was wearing his tie around his head like a bandana. 

The reason was probably the two brightly coloured cocktails he was clutching to his chest like they were his only precious children.

“They're here!!!!” He shouted, apparently to the sky. 

Above them the rookery exploded out of the trees with loud caws of agitation and a rain of leaves that pattered onto the roof of the car like hail. 

Hux followed the path of the birds and found the trees and outbuildings strung with network of fairy lights and brightly coloured lanterns. From somewhere around the back of the house there was a faint sound of music. 

Suddenly there were a great many curious faces peering into through the car windows. 

Kylo glanced questioningly at Hux. 

All he could in return was raise an equally baffled eyebrow.

A tap at the window made him jump. It was Romon frowning in at him, though only god knew why. 

“You're late to your own wedding reception!” They grumbled when he reluctantly wound the window down an inch.

“What?” Hux asked in confusion.

“Yeah!” Phasma shouted from the other side of the car. “If you want any wine you'll have to go to Tesco since we already drank it all.”

“They arranged all this overnight?” Hux hissed the question into Kylo’s ear while they both leant forward to peer through the windscreen with concern.

“Looks like it.” He replied, then tensed. “Shit, is that Leia?”

“I don't know but I think I just saw Brendol…” Hux said around a lump of tension forming in his throat.

Kylo laughed a little shakily. “You know, a beer run sounds really tempting right now.”

“Yeah.”

It was too late. The car was surrounded and people were already making moves as if to help them out. There was no way they’d be able to leave now.

Hux looked out of the window again and tried to clear the veneer of his anxiety from the scene. Everyone was smiling, and laughing, and happy for them. They’d have people around who cared for them  _ as they were now _ \- even if anyone they’d drifted apart said anything inappropriate they wouldn’t be without support. 

As he watched the crowd, their rescue pony- the incongruously named ‘Starkiller’- wandered by with someone’s toddler on her back and a flower crown looped around one ear. It seemed like a good omen.

Hux reached for Kylo’s hand. “We can do this.”

Kylo squeezed his fingers and reached for the car door. “Yeah. We can. Let's go.”


End file.
